This invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the fabrication of unitary dispensing containers.
Packaging systems that blow-mold, fill and seal containers such as bottles, bags, and the like, enjoy wide-spread commercial acceptance because of ease of operation and reduced labor cost. Moreover, such a packaging system obviates the need for costly auxiliary equipment that cleans and handles empty containers, fills the containers, and subsequently seals the filled containers. A packaging system of the foregoing type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,155 to Hansen.
Since the complete filling cycle for a container takes place in an enclosed environment when the aforementioned form, fill and seal packaging system is employed, this system is well-suited for sterile and aseptic packaging of parenteral solutions and the like substances. However, for such solutions it is desirable to provide a container having a pierceable wall portion of controlled dimensions that can be penetrated by and receive a cannula without undesirable coring and leaking when it is desired to drain the container contents.
Heretofore, it has not been possible to consistently attain the requisite dimensional control in a unitary blow-molded container. Thus, prior art containers of this general type include in the region intended for cannulation one or more auxiliary components that are incorporated into the blow-molded container during fabrication or are added on subsequently. Illustrative prior art containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,374 to Komendowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,001 to Ralston, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,422 to Bellamy, Jr. The present invention, on the other hand, provides a method and apparatus for making a unitary dispensing container that is readily pierceable for draining, that requires no auxiliary members for retaining a cannula in a sealing relationship with the pierced container, and that has no undesirable recesses capable of trapping extraneous matter and thereby causing sterility problems.